User blog:Imouto-tan/Celestial Incident Management Organization
Celestial Incident Management Organization is a worldwide defense organization created to defend the inhabitants of Earth from Celestial Beasts, and is led by Roman Wiser. The organization is usually pragmatic, due to having its origins from the Foo Fighters, as they specifically use both science, magic, and brute force to achieve their goals. Background The organization was formed in the late 17th century, and it was founded due to a series of Celestial Beasts attacks in Europe and North America. They are an combat and preservation-based organization, whose tenets were formed out of frustration directed toward Celestial Beasts attacking various countries, threatening the lives of their dear loved ones. Ranks *'Head Honcho'- Supreme Leader *'Field Marshal' - Second in command *'General' **'General' **'Lieutenant General' **'Major General' **'Brigadier General' *'Field Officer' - Command CIMO's military divisions **'Colonel' **'Lieutenant Colonel' **'Major' *'Company Officer' **'Captain' **'First Lieutenant' **'Second Lieutenant' **'Warrant Officer' *'Other' **'Master Sergeant' **'Sergeant' **'Corporal' **'Lance Corporal' **'Private First Class' **'Private E-2' **'Private E-1' Principles Goals Checklist Finished objectives *Magically augment all high ranking female's breasts in the organization to a G-cup or higher. Organization Enlistment It is unknown if Roman Wiser recruits the Jewels around him or if the new recruits searches him out themselves. Naming Most high ranking members are given code names while most low ranking members will only be called grunts; it is possible for a low ranking member to have a code name, but only if they have done something to obtain it. Roman is known for giving highly suggestive names to female officers and giving crappy ones to male officers. Hierarchy Based on Bianca's experience, there is apparently no respect to hierarchy of the organization. Probably, the magicians only follow orders directly from Roman, and may disregard the orders of those who have a higher rank. Notable Members *Roman Wiser/The God of Alchemy - (Rank: Chief Commaning Officer); Runs and oversees the entire organization *Artemisia Riddell/Asymmetrical Angel - (Rank: Colonel); works in the United Kingdom branch's Anti-Magic Combat Division. *Bianca Argento/Lightning Arrester - (Rank: Major?); does mercenary work from time to time *Sasha Roszko/Zero Divider - (Rank: Colonel); works in the Russia branch's Celestial Combat Division. *Sylvester Smiles/Smiley Jack - (Rank:Sergeant; Deceased); worked in the United States branch's Aerial Combat Division. *MC Thor - (Rank: Captain; Defected); works in United States' Special Armed Soldiers. *Trickster King - (Rank: Colonel); works in United States' Special Armed Soldiers. *Usagi Mizushiro/Dusty Bunny - (Rank: Company Officer); works in Japan's Relief Corps. *Starslayer - (Rank: Colonel) *Hell Hound - (Rank: Major) *Eliza Injaian/Miss Static- (Rank: First Lieutenant); works in the United States Special Armed Soldiers. Relief Corps *Alice Steinberg/Gasolina - (Rank: Captain); works in Spain's Special Armed Soldiers. Relief Corps *Alisha Emeraude - *Flamer Keeper - *Renka Akabane - *Sword King - *Evelyn Gardener - *Mother Payne/ Demon Slaying Gun - *Soul Flayer - Other Members *A number of unknown artificial Valkyries *A number of Beastkin *A number of Imagination Drives Gallery Subtract.png|link=http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Imouto-tan/Sasha_Roszko Lightning Swordswoman.jpg Newbie Witch.jpg Prototypes.jpg The E.N.D.jpg Agni.png Nun.jpg Cursed Sword Girl.jpg Alchemist1.jpg|link=http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Imouto-tan/Roman_Wiser BWSherria.jpg Grim Girl.png Highschool Student.jpg Sumiye New.jpg Mysty.jpg Sumiye.jpg|link=http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Imouto-tan/Sumiye_Egnell Category:Blog posts Category:Group Category:Property of Imouto-tan Category:Terminology